Landscapes and Factions
Landscape cards are cards that determine which creatures can be played and where. When Landscape cards are placed on the board they give the lane they are placed in a landscape type. All creatures (with the exception of Rainbow creatures) can only be placed on landscapes corresponding to their own faction. Some spells, buildings and floop effects take landscape types into account. Each player starts with 4 preselected landscape cards, one for each lane on the board. The number of each landscape the player has is determined by how many cards the player has per faction. Landscape cards can only be placed at the start of a match and cannot be changed during the match. If your deck consists of more than one faction, it is important to place your landscape cards strategically to bring out the best in your creature's floop effects. Landscape Cards Corn Fields Corn Field Lanes are yellow and mostly support creatures with damage increasing floop abilities. Almost all corn cards are either corn or farm related in theme/appearance. They are most effective when placed in the center lanes so that adjacent creatures receive attack increases offered by many of the corn cards so that they can be fully utilized. Blue Plains Blue plains lanes are blue and usually support creatures with a range of strategic floop abilities (Such as raising the dead or transferring damage from creatures to the opposing hero's health) Blue Plains creatures mostly have to do with ghosts and blue things. Useless Swamp Useless swamp lanes are dark green and support creatures which commonly feature high attack stats and offensive floops effects that deal direct damage. Even though they have high attack most of them have low defense. High attacking useless swamp creatures should be used on open lanes to deal direct damage. Useless swamp creatures are most commonly green. Nice Lands Nice land lanes are pink and generally supports creatures that favor high defense, low attack and healing abilities. Nice lands creatures are usually pink, made to look cute or are made out of candy. They are most effective in the center lanes so that healing adjacent healing effects can be fully utilized. Sandy Lands Sandy Lands lanes are a light tan colour and support many cards with floop effects that steadily increase their stats (mainly defense). Sandy lands creatures are usually tan and are either made of sand or live in it. Rainbow Rainbow cards can be placed on any land, and include all spells and buildings. The theme of rainbow creatures is that they have half of the combined attack and defense of other creatures of the same cost, but can be placed on any landscape. They have various different floops and different designs. If a deck only consists of Rainbow Cards, the landscapes will automatically become Nice Lands. Factions info Card Wars includes 5 Main Factions: Corn Fields, Blue Plains, Useless Swamp, Nice Lands, Sandy Lands and 1 side faction: Rainbow. All creatures belong to a specific faction and can only be played on the respective landscape, with the exclusion of Rainbow creatures which can be played on any landscape. To construct a competitive deck, it is important to recognize the different playing styles offered by the various factions and understand the different strategies and tactics required to bring out the best in your cards.